Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to semiconductor circuits, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device.
A nonvolatile memory device is used as a main storing place in which a host such as a computer, a smart phone, a smart pad, etc. stores data for a long time. The nonvolatile memory device may be embodied in the form of a SSD (solid state drive), a memory card, an embedded memory, etc.
A nonvolatile memory device includes a ROM (read only memory), a PROM (programmable ROM), an EPROM (electrically programmable ROM), an EEPROM (electrically erasable and programmable ROM), a flash memory, a PRAM (phase-change RAM), an MRAM (magnetic RAM), an RRAM (resistive RAM), an FRAM (ferroelectric RAM), etc.
As complexity and a size of circuits used in a nonvolatile memory device are reduced, manufacturing costs of the nonvolatile memory device are reduced. Thus, the demand for reducing complexity and a size of circuits used in the nonvolatile memory device has been raised.